


Protect You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dread Doctors - Freeform, F/M, Healing, I hope you die, M/M, Nogitsune, Not sure where I was going with this, One-Sided Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Phone Calls, Theo is a bitch, Unconsciousness, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dread Doctors attack Scott and Stiles. Scott heals, but Stiles doesn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

Scott didn't know what happened really The Dread Doctors just came out of nowhere. And shot them with something. Shot him, with something.

He had no idea what it was. He just knew, that he only healed, because he's a werewolf. Stiles was not a werewolf, he wasn't even a supernatural creature.

He was a human. He didn't have claws, or glowing eyes, or super strength. He had a baseball bat. And sarcasm.

And don't get Scott wrong, Stiles was very good at using hitting people with the bat... and sarcasm. Very good.

But if Scott wasn't fast enough to stop them, Stiles would definitely not be.

So here they were, Scott holding a sleeping Stiles, in his arms. He had no clue why he was sleeping, he only knew that it was not good.

Scott's phone rings, and Scott jumps. He grabs his phone, and sees Lydia's icon. He answers quickly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" The strawberry blonde's voice asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" The Alpha asks, cradling Stiles' head. He smiles softly, Stiles looked beautiful when he slept.

"Something's wrong. Stiles. Something happened to Stiles. Scott tell me what happened!"

"The... the Dread Doctors, they shot something at us. It hit the both of us. I-I healed, but Stiles... he's sleeping Lydia, he won't wake up." Scott explains.

He's never been so scared about anyone. Other than his mother and Allison. Of course he felt scared about his pack, but not as much as those three.

"Okay, Scott where are you? We'll figure something out." Lydia said, trying to calm the Alpha.

"We're at my place. Just come quickly. Please, Lydia. Please." Scott begged the banshee.

"I'm on my way. The others are too." She said, Scott let out a relieved breath.

He hung up, not caring if Lydia was going to talk to him more. He stared at Stiles' face. Stiles was so beautiful, so precious.

Scott didn't know why he was thinking all of this about Stiles. It's been happening for a while. Before Allison, after Allison. Before Kira, after Kira.

He never really thought much, about his feelings for Stiles. He always thought it was just because they were best friends.

Then his thoughts became more... sexual. At first he thought he was just going through a phase, he was a growing teenage boy after all. But his feelings never went away.

So he came to the conclusion, that he had a crush on Stiles.

It was hard. Watching his best friend be hopelessly in love, with Lydia. What was worse, was how Stiles had started to date Malia.

Malia, who came out of nowhere, and stole Stiles away. Away from the pack. Away from him.

Scott loves Malia. He really does. He loves Stiles and Malia together. They're cute together. But he can't help but wish, that Stiles was all his.

He hates being selfish. He shouldn't want Stiles. Stiles has a girlfriend. A very loving, pretty girlfriend.

But Stiles was supposed to be his.

Scott gets torn out of his thoughts, when he sees Lydia and the pack standing in front of him.

"Scott. Scott let me see him." Lydia orders, snapping her fingers in the Alpha's face.

Scott moves his face away from her fingers, and looks down at his best friend. Scott didn't realize he was holding Stiles, the way he held Allison. When she died. When he felt her last breath across his face.

He's never been so grateful Stiles was still breathing.

"Fuck this." Someone says, and pulls Stiles out of his grip. He realizes it was Malia. He whimpers, when he doesn't feel Stiles against him anymore.

"What happened? What happened to him?" Liam asks, and walks up to Stiles. Both Malia and Liam check for injuries.

"The Dread Doctors shot us. I don't know what with. It was some type of needle. He fell asleep instantly."

Everyone frowned, Scott sounded... broken. Like he didn't know what to do. Well, none of them knew what to do, but Scott always sounded hopeful. Even when there was no hope left.

"Maybe someone has answers? That Theo guy seemed a little sketchy." Mason said, trying to give ideas. And that, that actually wasn't a bad one.

Scott nodded. He liked Theo. He trusted Theo. But, he did think the Omega was a little off.

"Call him." Scott said, getting up and walking down the stairs. He felt ashamed. He was supposed to protect his pack. He was supposed to protect Stiles.

Lydia gets her phone out, and calls Theo. She follows Scott down the stairs. The others do to. They don't leave Stiles there though, Malia picks Stiles up bridal style, and follows the others.

Theo is there almost instantly. He doesn't waste any time knocking on the door, it opened easily. He was surprised it was unlocked.

"What's up?" He asks, sitting down next to Liam, who moves closer to Mason uncomfortably.

"It's Stiles. We don't know what The Doctors did to him. We need answers." Malia says, easily giving out the information. Scott growls.

"You think I know what's wrong, with him? Guys, I'm on your side." Theo lies, frowning deeply.

"Uh, excuse me, but Stiles had a off feeling about you. I think we all have that same feeling now." Mason says awkwardly.

Theo looks at Stiles, who was basically thrown on the couch a few minutes ago. The Omega walks towards him.

Scott growls again, and moves in between Theo and Stiles. He shifts into his werewolf form.

"Woah, Scott you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt him. I just have to see what he was shot with." Theo defends, throwing his hands in the air.

"Scott, move out of the way. He's trying to help." Lydia demands softly, grabbing Scott's arm and leading him away.

Theo moves so he's in front of Stiles, he crouches down, and holds Stiles' head in his hands.

"What's wrong with him? What did they do? Will he be okay? Why won't he wake up?" Malia questions frantically, she smells of fear.

Scott whines, he wants to be able to answer those questions.

"They definitely did not shoot him with the stuff they use, to make Chimera's. Or else he'd be one by now, and at least three of you would be dead. I need to cut him, to see what it is." Theo muses, letting his claws come out.

"No way in hell, are you cutting him!" Scott yells, taking a step towards Theo. Lydia grabs his arm again.

"Scott." Lydia warns, and Scott sighs. He rubs his face with one hand, and moves the other one around, signaling Theo to do what he needs to do.

Theo smirks, and makes a cut on Stiles' neck. Instantly a pink liquid starts pours out, along with the Stilinski's blood.

"Hmm, interesting." Theo mutters. He rips Stiles' shirt off. He takes notice, to the scars along the boy's body.

"How'd he get these scars?" Theo asks, trying to start a conversation. He already knew how he got the scars, but it was too quiet in the room, and the entire McCall pack staring at him, made it incredibly awkward.

"It's none of your business." Liam growls. Liam didn't even know where Stiles got his scars. But he's not sure, that he even wants to know.

"There's nothing much to tell. Most of them are from the Nogitsune. Although, I don't know where the one on his shoulder came.” Malia supplies easily, Scott growls, again.

“Oh…” Theo says, giving more attention to the pink liquid coming out of Stiles. He didn't know what it was, but The Dread Doctors never told him what anything was. He touched it, jerking back instantly.

“What is it?” Lydia asks, stepping closer. Theo growls loudly, flashing his eyes, and hovering over Stiles.

“Stay away.” He growls bluntly. He hears Scott and Malia growl behind him, and Lydia try to sooth them.

“What's wrong?” Mason asks, his eyes widen when he sees that the pink liquid has now turned clear.

Theo snarls, when he notices the liquids color, which makes Mason flinch and Liam stand in front of him protectively. God, acting was fun.

It's quiet then, the only sound is Mason’s fast heartbeat and Theo’s growling. Then, Theo talks.

“I… I'm sorry. I can't help him.” Theo whispers, letting his shoulders sag. He feels time freeze for a moment, he smirks slightly. “But I know someone who can.” He picks Stiles up, which instantly makes Scott tense and try to get Stiles away from Theo.

“Hey, hey, hey, he'll be safe. I promise.” Theo makes sure to sound determined, he needs Scott to trust him. After a minute, Scott nods.

Then, Theo's gone. And so is Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: I forgot this fic even existed, it was ended in a middle of a sentence, and I'm like ?¿?, so I just added some bullshit in there. I think you'll be able to tell where it ended at first, and when I finished it today.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
